


A Little Diamond Named Hope

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any long relationship, it evolves. Adam's and Tommy's is no different. As we speak, they've bought a house together. They tied the knot. They welcomed a dog into their home and now, now comes the biggest change of it all. They one where you become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Diamond Named Hope

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it's fan fiction guys, fiction being the operative word. No disrespect intended to our boys's real lives and relations.
> 
> I wrote this over a year ago, @Donna's Bulletproof Heart being a huge inspiration tto me at that time. If you never read it, I recommend that you do, fair warning though, it's a long one :D 
> 
> The link to her story is here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/400826/chapters/680831
> 
> Babes, this is for you wifey.   
> Love ya!

Checking his phone for the upteempth time he learned it’s 03:17 AM. He hadn't realized how long exactly he had been sitting there watching her sleep. She looked so small, so fragile, so breakable and the best part of it all, she was totally his, well theirs to be exactly but since Adam was sleeping, this very moment, she was his and his alone. 

They’d immediately agreed they would take turns on getting up at night for her night feed or any other reason, that way - Tommy’s insomnia not taking into account - they could each get a full night’s rest. 

For the past 2 hours he'd been sitting here, one hand between the bars of the bed, softly rubbing her arm before moving on to her tummy and back again, gently playing with her raven black curls. They had placed the rocking chair strategically next to her crib, that way they could be close to her whenever she needed them. 

Hope had been with them for not even a full 24 hours and already he had fallen head over heels with her. There's absolutely no denying it, she had swept him of his feet from the first second he held her in his arms. She had her deep green eyes wide open when he had took her in his arms as he whispered "Come here you squirmy little monster," before making a funny face. Her little face had lit up and the most adorable _soundless_ baby giggle had escaped her lips, her eyes shining like the brightest night sky on a dark, cold winter night. She had him, right there and then. With Adam on his right, looking down at this tiny little lady his arm protectively placed on his shoulder, he couldn't have felt more complete. For the first time in his life, he felt like every piece of the puzzle had come together. For the first time in his life, he no longer felt his demons. 

A soft moan drew him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the matter at hand. He quickly got out of the rocking chair, lending over the crib to pick her up ever so gently. 

"Hi sleepyhead. Come here," he whispered as he took her in his arms and held her close to his chest. As he walked down the stairs on his way to the living room, no matter how hard he would _ever_ consider stopping it, he never stopped kissing her head, breathing in this overwhelming adorable scent that all babies seem to have. Before, he never had understood how young mothers would claim they could blindly recognize their babies by their smell. Now on the other hand, he understood. He understood perfectly how a mother, or a father for that matter, would recognize their flesh and blood out of a million other babies. Parental instinct, it’s a fucking amazing thing! 

"You hungry yet babygirl or do you wanna cuddle a bit first?" The little girl made a babbling sounding sound while she kicked him softly with her feet. "Yeah, I hear ya sleepyhead. Cuddling it is. Come on pumpkin, let’s get our throne ready shall we." Tommy placed a big fluffy pillow against the back of _his_ place on the couch and placed 2 others on top of each other so he could his rest his left arm on them. As he sat down he tucked his left leg under his right, rearranging the pillow behind his back and wiggling the ones under his arm as he let his arm rest on them. 

He had quickly discovered this was his favourite and most comfortable position when he held her in his arms. Whether it was to feed her, comfort her, play with her or to cuddle with her and the cool part was that Hope seemed to enjoy this position every bit as much as him. When they sat together like this, she had her little legs ‘hanging’ down in Tommy’s lap and truth be told, he loved teasing her. Loved how her little feet kicked his tummy whenever she laughed or wiggled because of the tickles. He loved how she tried to grab his silver necklace, how every single time she would reach out to his piercings, more specifically to the second one starting from the bottom. For a reason that was beyond him and Adam, every single time she came somewhat close to Tommy’s ear, she’d reach out for his earrings and every time he’d indulge her, the second one got her soul attention. 

Tommy’s right hand rubbed her tummy through her pink long sleeved romper. It was randomly covered with white little sheep and light brown puppies. Adam had almost declared him insane at the store but he didn’t care; as unlikely as it sounds and actually is, he had to have this romper. He went as far as buying 3 pieces of them and when he changed her into it after her first bath he couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked in it  - ‘Tommy, the little sheep and friends’ – embroidered across her chest. You damn straight he had to have this for his little princess. Becoming a father had messed up his badassness so badly; it had turned him into _the_ biggest, sappiest sap of saps. 

A soft cry was all it took to make herself be heard. “Ok princess, I hear you. Let’s see what’s on the menu today shall we.” Walking towards the kitchen they shared a, no doubt, deep meaningful conversation involving a lot of ‘wouaaa euuu wouaaa aaah aaah wouaaaaaaaa’. “Now, let’s see what we have. There’s powder milk in daddy’s bottle and there’s powder milk in dad’s, need I say it way cooler, skeleton bottle. Which one would you like babygirl?” She frowned her head a little as she listened to his voice, letting out a soft squeak. “Good choice! That’s what I would have taken myself. I might join you you know but, you can’t tell daddy alright? It’ll be our secret.”   

He blew a long raspberry kiss on her cheek, making her giggle out loud. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. It was almost as if she could look right through him. Hell, who was he kidding? She _did_ look right through him. Hope had taken down every brick of every wall he ever had built around him. 

They walked together around the kitchen until he placed her in her rocking chair, securing her in before walking over the fridge and taking a Jack Skellington bottle out. He shook it thoroughly before placing it in the bottle warmer. “Now, remember pumpkin, you promised. No telling daddy Adam now,” curling his pinkie finger in hers to shake on the silent agreement. “Ok, let’s get my drink ready.” Tommy put a pad in the espresso maker and listened to the coffee pour into a cup. Grabbing another Jake Skellington bottle he filled it with the coffee, added a piece of sugar and cream before closing the lid and checking the nipple was correctly placed. By the time he was finished prepping his drink, the alarm went off for hers. Tommy shook the bottle again, mixing the formula one last time before checking on the inside of his wrist if the temperature was right. He smiled, remembering how despite having watched Bridget and his little cousins so many times before or even Riff, his mom and sister and even Scarlet and Mia had insisted on the importance of checking the temperature of a baby’s bottle. Both he and Adam had taken in the massive load of well-meant advice they’d received from their loved ones. Confident it was just right; he grabbed a burb cloth and secured it gently around her neck. “You ready your Majesty? Dinner will be served in exactly two minutes.” 

She giggled and wiggled in her rocking chair as he opened the strappings and took her in his arms. He rested her gently against his chest, head resting on his shoulder so he could take the two bottles with his spare hand. “If you would care to follow me your Majesty, I will guide you to your place.” 

Delicately dropping the bottles down on the couch he switched Hope in his arms as he sat himself in their throne again, in the exact same position he was in before. It was almost as if Hope could smell her dinner; soft cry’s escaped her lips as she started whimpering. “I know babygirl, let me get your bottle and taste first ok. Don’t look at me like that, I said I was gonna taste it, not finish it.”  He placed the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, feeling the warm formula flow in his mouth. The taste still struck him as very different to say the least and it still made his stomach twist and twirl. _Holy fuck, how the fucking fuck can they drink this shit! Damn this is fucking disgusting!_ “Mmmmmm, yummy! Tastes delicious princess, you’ll approve, I’m sure of it.” He placed the nipple at her lips and watched in awe as she started suckling while closing her eyes, the little noises she made, a total bonus. 

Hope was sucking on her bottle being held in place by Tommy’s chest as he grabbed his own bottle. “Cheers babygirl,” toasting their drinks together in the process. “Remember now, no telling daddy no matter what he’ll promise you and he will you know. Daddy fights dirty as times, believe me, I know.” They both drank their own drink in silence, Hope finishing her way before Tommy. Needless to say, his coffee came second to her milk. Soon a loud burb was heard and being supportive off his little angel Tommy followed right behind her – albeit a little _much_ louder. 

A good hour later, Adam woke up feeling cold.  As he blindly searched for the covers he could feel only one body next to him, instead of two. The second body belonging to Ramses, the Golden Retriever they had adopted a year before Hope arrived in their lives. They might have this gentlemen agreement going on about who gets up and who gets to sleep, in the end, both of them woke up every single time when she woke up at night. _Fuck! I didn’t hear her! How the hell is that possible?_ He quickly yet quietly got out of bed, putting on a sweatpants and t-shirt as he walked over to her room. Seeing the door wide open he knew where to find them and made his way over to the stairs and headed over the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the sight before him. He couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t help but melt away at it. 

Without thinking, Adam made his way back upstairs in search for Ramses. Ramses, albeit being a dog, had quickly become a surrogate nanny to Hope and a full member of the Lambert-Ratliff residence. He would lay beside her on the carpet when she played, lick her feet when she started crying and yes, it never failed to make her stop crying. It wouldn’t be the first time either Hope would actually fall asleep on her mat, Ramses curled protectively around her. Most nights, when one of them got up to give Hope her night feed or change her diaper, Ramses would come along without being called. Sometimes, he would keep watch beside the rocking chair. Sometimes, he would get actively involved in the diaper changing; standing on his hind legs, whining softly as she giggled back or sticking his tongue up her ear. Neither Adam nor Tommy had ever considered intervening in the strong bond that was already established between their little girl and her hairy friend and only grew day by day. 

“Ramses. Buddy, wake up … You’ve got to see this.” 

An ear perked up on hearing his name but other than that, Ramses didn’t move a muscle. 

“Come on you lazy fleabag, get your ass out of bed.” Adam ruffled his side and this time, Ramses eyes opened. A yawn, a good old fashioned scratch and stretch later, Ramses followed his master downstairs. 

Adam took Ramses’s collar in his hand when they reached the bottom stair.  Adam pulled Ramses closer, instructing him to be quiet by a simple ‘shush’ command before whispering to his four legged friend. “Trust me, you’ll love it,” pressing a kiss on Ramses snout. 

“Ready?” 

Ramses huffed quietly, his tail waggling insistently against Adam’s calve. Adam guided Ramses to the living room by his collar before crouching down beside him, both of them staring at the sight in front of them. Adam’s heart swelled in his heart, both with love and pride and without thinking he sat down beside Ramses. Ramses for his part bumped his head against Adam’s shoulder, making soft whining sounds. 

Tommy lay stretched out, bare-chested, on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table, both of his sides surrounded by a huge amount of pillows. On his chest lay a little lady with black raven curls, her left fist clutched in Tommy’s chest hair. A soft pink fleece covering them both and Tommy’s hands visibly covering her little frame in a protective way; his right hand supported her tiny butt, his left hand rested on the top of her back, his thumb and index resting on either side of her neck. 

“I know, I found them like this and I ran back upstairs to wake you. I knew you would wanna see this buddy,” Adam told Ramses. “Go on. Go join them. Be gently though. No snoring in their ears you hear me.” 

Adam watched Ramses walk over to the couch, gently getting on it before sniffing the pink fleece covering the two people he loved more than life itself. As always, Ramses curled himself up, with his back against the pillows surrounding Tommy’s right side and rested his head on his front legs. As many times before, Adam just sat there, on the floor of their living room, this time in the early hours of a new day, admiring his family; his husband, his daughter, his dog. For this alone, he had no doubt about it, if one day it came down to it, he would gladly give up the life of a rock-star. The fame, the money, the glory and everything that came with it, meant absolutely nothing compared to this. 


End file.
